Dormant Deity
by thewillofmars
Summary: Many have mysterious origins, unexplained. What we know, we do not really know. All is deception. Link, Zelda, Ganon, Fierce Deity, Hylia, Demise.
1. Chapter I: Dark

**Hello everyone,**

 **I would just like to quickly outline the story.**

 **As you could already tell from the description, this story will be about Link. This is just an idea that sprung up in my head, and I have decided to carry it out.**

 **Although this is my first Zelda fanfiction, it isn't my first fanfiction. The last one I was working on, I have placed on halt. My knowledge of Zelda might be a little skewed, because I haven't played the games in quite some time, so bear with me if I screw up something canonically. Keep in mind, if something doesn't quite line up with the canon, things could have changed since I thought of my story. I thought of this years ago and I'm finally putting it into action.**

 **I'm also going to write this differently than my last story. One of the contributing factors to why I have postponed my last story was because I kept thinking I had to make long chapters. I want to move away from that and make smaller chapters that I can update at least once per week. I want to take this story very slowly.**

* * *

The mantis colored grass swept back and forth across the ground, aided by some force in the air which seemingly bore no winds within its confine. Not only were the blades of a coarse texture, they also possessed the slight waxy-wet surface of verdure with ample moisture. Thriving amid the interminable expanse of green, laid nothing amongst something. Nonexistence surrounded by life. Not a single creature to claim it as its abode. Yet there laid variation, surprisingly in the generic blanket sprawled out before it.

At what one would consider the center, stood a towering oak tree, proudly protruding its sturdy limbs, as its trunk thrust out towards the heavens. Like the paint strokes of an artist's brush, the sky bore a divided canvas, one side as black as ebony, dotted with glowing stars, and the other with a brilliant golden luminescent. Within the bounds of darkness' grasp, laid a waning, charcoal colored celestial orb, and to its rival, a single bright sphere. To further the contrast of light and the absence of it, the tree had divided its state, one side alive, full of leaves, while the other devoid of such greens.

A levithan amongst men, sat in a meditative state, against the trunk. The only sound existing, came from his light breathing, as his chest slightly expanded outwards and back in. Snow laden hair hung from his head, unmoving, as the parted bangs reached past his colorless eyes. Several fingertips caressed the cheek bone of his pale, milky skin. Barley gliding across the streaks of red.

Pain.

He clutched his chest as his heart shook with fervor, a sharp intake of air, and a widening of his eyes. One leg in front of the other, slowly but surely, he took a stand with a hand against the roughly textured oak, as it too swayed at his ache.

Serenity regained its grasp, as he stood towering and unwavering. Along his silky, chalk colored cape rested small fragments of brown bark. With a shake of his hand, a swift motion brushed the pieces to the ground.

An eyebrow extended upwards, crinkling the blue pattern of paint on his forehead, as he turned his head towards the shining orange side of the sky. Its influence grew stronger, and seemingly pushed part of the night as it became more luminous.

"She comes."

A forceful wind whipped into the world, as a feminine figure appeared. A smooth ivory dress danced around, folding over itself, graciously touching the lengthy platinum blonde hair, reaching towards her back. Her aqua eyes shone as bright as any star, as her gaze met an unwavering study.

"Why have you come here?"

"You need not survey incessantly."

"I stand in opposition."

Her face took a disgruntled appearance, and paused to reassess, as she pried further, "I pray thee of confirmation."

He shifted his stance as he replied, "an unbalance looms."

Surprise took hold of her, as she raised an eyebrow and replied, "Wherefore are thou of a child's mind? The three themselves favor my own judgement."

"How alike you are to what you deem me. Exist alone? Solely their own acumen? I think not."

He exhaled outwards readjusted his composure, "you forget this image was forged elsewhere."

"Pray pardon me what thee did envision?", she inquired.

"Eternal suffrage, an enduring shift towards the dark."

The two continued to inspect each other, with neither shifting their gaze.

"As the arbitrator, thee possess the aptitude."

"Not if hindered."

She questioned furthermore, "by?"

"It is… unknown to me."

He broke his gaze and positioned his head towards the ground, while he replied, "I must meditate further."

The blonde sighed and ran a hand along the surface of her seamless dress, as she responded, "if't be true behoveful, the sacred relic may be employed."

"I have pondered on that, and have reached a conclusion. It would serve to only delay, or perhaps hasten the inexorable."

"As I hath said, you strike me as a Lanayru quarries a vacant mine."

He ran a hand through his hair as she approached him. His frame towered over hers, standing nearly twofold her size. The difference was soon diminished as he lowered himself to the comforting grass below.

She stood over him, and spoke softly, "You need not worry." Gently, she lowered herself to his side, and placed a warm, tender kiss on his cheek.

As quickly as she appeared, she vanished out of sight with a glowing flare.

* * *

 **So that was my chapter, let me know what you think. I made a lot of allusions to the Zelda games in this chapter, which I think was pretty neat.**

 **I plan to release another chapter on 4/8/2016 and if not that day, the day after.**

 **Please feel free to PM me if you want.**

 **Cheers.**


	2. Chapter II: Light

**Hey everyone,**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully, this one as well. As promised, I was able to deliver this chapter on time. I plan to release a chapter at least every Friday, and keep in mind, I plan to have shorter chapters instead of long ones, like in my previous fanfiction.**

 **Although this fanfiction is off to a low start with views (40), I hope to get it up to around where I finished my last story (6,600).**

 **This chapter is also beginning to get into the story more than the last one. This is the last "major"(a) character I will introduce for the time being.**

* * *

Shades of red and orange wisps danced around, as they branched apart from one another. At one moment, a strand shone with the glow of the deepest tone of blood, while at another, flared with the cooler tinge of apricot. The colors of intense passion stood in contrast to the sleek, ebony coating of scaled skin. Protruding veins stood out as dye on a blank canvas, some reaching as far as the sun-like orbs that bore a resemblance to the similarly colored hair. With ornate, gold trim, a cape of a lesser toned black hugged his waist, and draped to the blades of grass below. His voluminous muscles pulsed outwards, in particular, his chest and arms, as he continued to breath in and out.

His low voice rumbled out, "commendable, as at each moment."

The bangs of white hair that reached low, were swept aside from his sight, revealing his pupiless, blank eyes.

"You need not forge me into a champion."

"Perhaps, though I digress, I grace myself in your presence for an inquiry."

He squinted his eyes in preparation for what was to be said as he replied, "what do you desire of me?"

"A proposition."

"In regards to?"

"A single feather of the many on an eagle."

His feet, so large in size, left imprints of itself on the leafy floor, as he walked forwards.

"I bequeath to you, my feather, fashioned in the inner recess of my mind. Conceives of a realm, absent of the existent discomforts and agonies."

His facial expression became slightly distorted as he responded, "your endeavor to oscillate me is futile. You know this is beyond my prowess."

"Is it? Although I share the blessing of the three, you have proven me but a child in comparison in regards to power."

"Nay, false words fell from my tongue. A master does not kill his own student, it is not in his inscription."

He gazed further into the eyes of nothingness, "I do not follow. You arbitrate order itself."

"Aye, alas, that act in and of itself, contributes to tip the scale in one side's favor."

The coverings on his chest bulged inwards, as he exhaled a sigh of built up exhaustion. He ran a hand along his own chest, and traced patterns around the hinges of his scales, as a way to constitute thought.

"Perchance, you are fallacious. Perhaps you see the scale in an incorrect light."

An eyebrow raised itself above the eye and into the forehead, "forgive me of my stupor, yet my ears may perceive what is untrue and I may come to understand that you have thought I am inferior for my craft?"

"Nay, I but offer a suggestion. An insinuation that perhaps balance is not between prosperity and hardship, yet lies entirely in affluence." He continued to elaborate, "in darkness, it gives rise to sole chaos, which is the exemplar of disorder. Light is the absence of chaos, which gives no birth to disorder."

He placed his hand on his chin, and replied, "Your eagle soars too high, I find myself incapable to ascertain new heights, however, I must meditate on this further."

The sturdy, black clad individual turned his back, as a lone eye gazed backwards. "My people suffer down below. The fires of the World's belly burns hot, the air grows ever constricting, and my denizens swell in number, pushing to the very boundaries of the crust itself. That is disorder, yet I wonder if the chosen lands bore a similar plight, would you would act with such delay?"

He frowned at this comment, and answered with a suggestion, "inquire of her, I would fathom that she would assist you in this matter."

A grunt was met in response as he replied, "I shall."

With a flare of red, and a burst of flames, he disappeared.

Without notice, the dead branches of the colossal tree began to give rise to several small buds.

* * *

 **Thanks for making it this far, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Feel free to PM me about anything.**

 **I plan to update on 4/15/2016**

 **Cheers.**


	3. Chapter III: Waning

**Hey guys,**

 **Just thought I would let you know my story is sitting at 120 views.**

 **To address the last review, please, if possible, sign in to your FanFiction account for a faster response.**

 **Eh? I didn't really understood the conversations the the chapters I do guess that in chapter 1 Hylia and the Fierce Deity appeared and chapter 2 Fierce Deity and ? So what's this story's plot actually I don't think you explained that. The only thing I do Know is that this story concerns Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Demise, Hylia and Fierce Deity.**

 **Do not feel bad if you were not able to understand the conversations, I purposely made them very cryptic. I had two reasons for using the Shakespearean-like dialogue. The first reason was that it adds age to the story, it makes it feel older than the events of previous Zelda games, which if you haven't figured out, my story takes place during the Era of the Goddess Hylia. The second reason is that it takes a significant amount of more effort to make than just simply saying something like this, (taken from chapter one and altered to what you are used to reading, conversation between Fierce Deity and Hylia)**

" **Why are you here?"**

" **You don't need to be always worried."**

" **I disagree."**

" **Tell me why?"**

 **In my mind, ancient gods would probably not talk like that. In addition to this, I do not want those below a High School reading level viewing my stories. I want individuals with a decent reading ability. At least someone who has at least read an older text.**

 **Also, I thought I made it quite obvious that Hylia and Fierce Deity were in the first chapter! I talked about both of their appearances for at least a paragraph each. I'm a little surprised that you didn't get that in chapter 2, it is Demise. I wrote near a paragraph about his flaming orange hair, black, scaly skin, and muscular frame. Perhaps you have not played Skyward Sword? But you did mention Demise in your review so perhaps you didn't connect the traits I listed.**

 **Furthermore, I never intended to introduce the stories plot right away. Most books don't. The first two chapters served as the introduction to the three major characters. Each chapter reveals a piece of the story. Although, if I must throw some major(a) crumbs about the story, reread the second to last dialogue of Demise to Fierce Deity. If you can compare that Demise is currently good, and in canon he is bad, you can assume that I create an event that connects A to B.**

* * *

Deception is knowing what is, while what is not is being shown.

The sky swirled with clouds of smoke, as grey shades fashioned into black, and the black colors as night as ebony. Not a single anomaly within, the billowing mass of day's end propelled a perpetual state of nightfall.

From the landscape, protruded pillars of the world itself, forged from stone as dark as the sky above. At the summit, oozed out a bright orange liquid, far more sluggish in speed than the swift formation of clouds, while also searing to the touch.

On occasion, as if to constitute itself as an enraged god, the apex would spit out the sweltering fluid to the heavens above, unplagued by the malicious, alien lands of below. As always, his resolve could reach no further into the air than before, and what was once only harmful if one approached, soon became malevolent to all. Red rain poured over the lands, blanketing the coal surface, and finding itself into the scarlet rivers that expanded across as veins would on pale skin.

A single droplet, saw crimson meet with snow, singeing a piece of the hair on his head. Almost unfazed, he continued to trek, with his head facing the tar colored ground, and his spiky bangs shielding his eyes, forming a white barrier.

In the distance, many minor flickers of yellow light could be seen, serving as a contrast to the tar colored land, and dotting its surface. Although all edifices were made of the same materials, and of the same shades, one stood out in its grandeur size. Nearly thrice in stature, it boasted architecture of Gothic origin, dual spires thrusting upwards, lined with effigies of creatures along the sides, while being supported by flying buttresses.

Contrary to what one of the ether world would presume, the town center was not a congregation of commerce and social gatherings. Small pieces of rocks tumbled around in the wind, which brought forth the call of moaning and whimpers of seemingly never-ending torment.

" _Greetings, oh fiercest one_."

Like a deep mist that rolled across the lands, devouring all, a raspy voice bellowed out to him.

He glanced over his shoulder to provide view of the figure, and what followed proved to be a certain enigma. With bones as thick as muscles, and skin non-existent, the bipedal stood with legs as curved as the hind limbs of a stallion, and with grotesquely shaped claws. His torso stood broad and his chest as darkened bone. In build, the skull at a glimpse, bore some resemblance towards a human, yet at a close inspection, had larger sockets which once adorned a set of ocularis, and teeth as plentiful and as thin and lengthy as blades of grass, although as sharp as the tip of a blade. Running from the glabella, a sagittal suture ran towards the center of the skull, splitting apart at where the horns of a goat branched off, and curved downwards towards the eyes.

"Who is't that addresses my presence?"

In response to his movement, the bones creaked and cracked as he replied, "as do the three split like the infernus rivers of incineration, mine very own streams have been christened innumerable."

He questioned in response, "then perhaps thy inscription upon Time's first steps?"

A slight rattling of bones could be heard from the subtle movements from his chest as he spoke, "oh! Thy ferocity knows no bounds, like mine own genesis."

With an expression of amusement he acknowledged his statement, "then I pray thee, what has Time bestowed?"

With a bow he replied, "I am Mal."

"As a raven's claws on the world's bones, so do I to this realm, although, I perceive a waning vigorousness."

"How sagacious."

"Does a primordial grace my presence?"

"Nay, but the skeletal remains of what is to be renascence."

He pressed his lips together as he said, "I see."

His hairless, boned eyebrow arched as he exclaimed, "the scale remains imbalanced, a testament to our unfamiliarity."

"I think not."

"Then perhaps failure strikes me of mine survey."

He retorted, "perhaps."

The razor rows parted slightly as he advised, "life's crimson flows to the deepest of the heart, take form of this emulsion."

He brushed the white hair aside and let out a heavy sigh and nodded his head. Lost in thought, he stood a moment in silence.

"Might I be of service and provide escort to his end?"

"End you say?"

"I do."

As the white locks of hair swayed back and forth between his vision, he responded, "I would be obliged."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
